


Pancakes For Dinner

by weasleylwt



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M, POV Harry Potter, Reader-Insert, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:08:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27364021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weasleylwt/pseuds/weasleylwt
Summary: After everything you've been through, Fred still isn't sure he'll make it home.
Relationships: Cedric Diggory/Reader, Fred Weasley/Reader
Kudos: 17





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!  
> This is my first Harry Potter fan fiction and I wanted to get a few things out of the way.
> 
> 1) There are a few plot inconsistencies. For instance, I know that Quidditch isn't played during the tournament, but for my story, I want it to be. Another instance, Cedric doesn't ask Cho to Yule Ball (you'll see why). However, some consistencies are unintentional! Please feel free to call me out on it, but be kind! I'd love to be able to make my story more accurate.
> 
> 2) In this story you're a Hufflepuff. Being a Hufflepuff isn't super essential to the story, but as it's my house, I wanted to incorporate it in my first fic.
> 
> 3) Fred isn't the only love interest in this story! It's an essential part of my plot, so I hope you enjoy it regardless.
> 
> 4) The story begins right before the Quidditch World Cup and will end after the Battle Of Hogwarts.
> 
> 5) TRIGGER WARNING: CHARACTER DEATH  
> Unfortunately one of the main characters does die in the story! This is your warning!!
> 
> 6) This story is loosely based on the song Pancakes For Dinner by Lizzy McAlpine!
> 
> I'll try to post updates once every few days, but at the very least, once a week!  
> For now, enjoy!

YOUR POV

The warm August sun shines down on my face as I walk through the forest, trucking behind my father. The bag on my back weighs me down, causing me to be a bit out of breath.

"Are you sure we're going the right way, Father?" I ask, a slight pant in my voice as I try to keep up.

"You always doubt me, don't you?" He sends a playful smile my way, and I roll my eyes. The last time he said that to me, we were lost in the woods for an hour, until Mum was able to find us. I laugh lightly at the memory, shaking my head.

"I'm just tired. Couldn't we have just taken the muggle car?" I whine, shifting the weight on my back to make it a bit more manageable.

"That takes away from the experience, Y/n, you know that." I start to complain, but stop when two figures approach us from the other side of the clearing. I could recognize the curly brown hair and piercing grey eyes anywhere.

"These are your work friends? The Diggory's?" I whisper to my father, my eyes trained on Cedric. I feel my cheeks begin to heat up- I blame the long walk, of course- as he flashes me a smile. We had known each other thanks to the Quidditch team; I was his reserve. However, we've never really talked, let alone hung out together.

"Hey, Y/n. Good to see you." Cedric smiles as our fathers clasp each other into a hug. I was surprised he even knew my name, but then again, Cedric knew essentially everyone at Hogwarts.

"Hi, Cedric. You too." I smile up at him, before looking back to his father. "Nice to meet you, Mr. Diggory."

"Are the others-" My father was cut off by rustling in the woods behind us, causing all of us to turn in the direction of the sounds. We stared for a moment, before hearing a pair of voices.

"Blimey, are we finally here?"

"Don't be rude, Ronald. We would've been here already if you woke up on time."

Suddenly, a group of people broke through into the clearing, many of them with bright red hair and soft eyes. The group, consisting of an older man, presumably the father, a set of twins, two girls, another redheaded boy, and... is that Harry Potter?

"The Weasleys! So great to see you all, and Harry, it is an honor to meet you! This is my son Cedric, he'll be going into his sixth year, much like Y/n over here." Mr. Diggory took Harry's hand and shook it wildly; Cedric followed suit. I smiled, sending a light wave towards the famous Harry Potter. Rumors were always floating around Hogwarts, and somehow, they were always involving this young boy.

The rest of the group went through their introductions, and I tried to remember their names as well as possible. The father was named Arthur, and he was quite nice- he worked at the ministry with my father, but was in a different department. Then there were Ron and Ginny, who were in their fourth and third years, respectively. I remember Ginny's name... Hadn't she opened the Chamber of Secrets? Of course, it would be rude to ask. Then was Hermione Granger, who was "absolutely not related" to the Weasleys- as if I couldn't tell that myself.

Finally, there were the twins, Fred and George. They look absolutely identical in every way. They both had a look of mischief in their eyes, and cracked jokes the entire time the adults were catching up.

I search their faces, trying to find at least one difference in order to tell the two apart. There were soft freckles covering their cheeks, barely there and hardly visible. Their soft brown eyes crinkled in the corners as they laughed, shoving each other back and forth in the midst of their playful manner. Suddenly, a pair of those brown eyes met mine, and I quickly look away. My cheeks begin to heat up, as I know I've been caught. He whispers something to his twin, and they both laugh.

Luckily we begin walking a bit further, saving me from an embarrassing confrontation from the twins. I'll figure out how to tell them apart one day.

"Got a crush on the twins already, Rosewood?" Cedric nudges my shoulder, walking beside me. So much for saving me from an embarrassing confrontation. I shake my head, rolling my eyes as my cheeks turn pink once more.

"Absolutely not." I nudge him back, glancing over to him. "I was simply trying to tell them apart."

"Oh, well if he's not your type, then who is?" I pretend to think for only a moment, tapping my chin playfully.

"Hmm.. Tall, with... brown, messy hair... grey eyes... obnoxiously arrogant personality... Merlin, Cedric, I think I'm in love with you!" I joke, placing the back of my hand on my forehead as I pretend to faint. He laughs towards the ground, shaking his head.

"You're funny, you know? Why haven't we talked before?" He asks, glancing back over at me.

 _Because you're Cedric bloody Diggory, that's why,_ I think. He's friends with half of Hogwarts, he's a prefect, and he's at the top of all of his classes. Why WOULD we have talked before? Sure, we're on the Quidditch team together, but I am quite literally his backup in case he gets hurt, so I never get game time.

"I guess we've never really crossed paths." I shrug casually, looking at the group in front of us as we walk. "I mean, we don't really see each other in the common room. And during games or practices, you're in your zone. I don't want to mess that up for you. If I distracted you, Smith would kill me." He laughed along to that, nodding his head.

"Probably best you didn't. I would've likely told you to sod off, anyway." He jokes, his bright smile catching my eye, causing me to smile, too. I can't lie, Cedric is incredibly handsome. And, despite the joke I made earlier, he was an absolute sweetheart. I've never heard a single negative thing about him. He doesn't even have to try, and he has the attention of practically every girl at Hogwarts.

"Here we are!" Mr. Diggory exclaims as we climb atop the hill. It was a beautiful area, really. The sun was just rising, making everything a pretty flushed color. The grass seemed to roll for forever, and I couldn't help but smile as I admired it.

"Sure is beautiful up here." One of the twins state, standing beside me. I was sure it was the one who caught me staring earlier, causing my cheeks to turn a light shade of pink. Hopefully it was dark enough that it was hidden. "I'm Fred, by the way."

"Y/n." I respond, smiling kindly up at him. I'm able to get a closer look at the boy now, which is very helpful. The sun shines beautifully on his skin, making it look smooth and, well, utterly perfect. When the wind blew, his longer hair flew over his shoulders in such a fascinating manner. I wish I could have hair as beautiful as that. But the thing I noticed most was his nose- it was straighter than the other twin's. Surely I could use that to tell them apart. Hopefully.

"Alright everyone, time to go!" Mr. Diggory shouts from behind us. We turn and quickly gather around the boot, Fred on my left and Cedric on my right, and grab on. Cedric smiles at me as our hands brush, causing me to flush deep. At the count of three, we all start spinning into the air. After a few moments, we're transported to where we're meant to be. "Let go kids!" Mr. Diggory shouts.

"What?!" One of the girls, I think Hermione, screams, afraid. I don't blame her- I was scared the first time I traveled by portkey, too.

"Let go!" Mr. Diggory shouts again, and we all comply. I lose my balance initially, nearly tumbling towards the ground before Cedric grabs my hand.

"I got you." He smiles, steadying me as we slowly make our descent towards the ground. I don't think I could get any more red. We land with grace, though we couldn't say the same for Harry, Ron, and Hermione. I could tell Hermione is embarrassed, her face red as she quickly stands up and brushes off her clothes, before glancing at Ron.

"Don't worry." I say to her, giving a soft smile. "You learn with practice. I'm sure you'll get it next time." She returns my smile, giving a gentle nod of her head before going to catch up with the rest of the group.

"That was really nice of you." Cedric smiles over at me, giving a gentle squeeze in my hand- only reminding me that I was still holding his. I can feel the heat in my cheeks again. This Diggory is going to be the death of me. He speaks again before I could get even more embarrassed. "Do you have any siblings? You seem like the big sister type."

Big sister type? Am I being friendzoned before I even tried anything? Ouch.

"No, no siblings." I respond, shaking my head as I pull my hand away from Cedric's. I run it through my hair as we begin to talk forward again. "Just me, and my dad. My mum moved to America, right after my Hogwarts letter came. She's a Muggle... Didn't want me to go to a "school full of crazies", in her words." I laugh softly, rolling my eyes at the memory.

"But, didn't she, you know... Marry a wizard?" He chuckles along with me, watching me intently as I speak. It was nice, honestly, getting somebody's full attention. Usually I get talked over, or just ignored completely. But Cedric makes it seem like every word I speak will be the last I ever do. It's... sweet, in it's own way.

"Yeah, not sure what she was expecting, honestly." I shrug my shoulders, tilting my head to the side slightly in thought. "I mean, my dad always knew. He always tells me that when I was first born, I would summon different stuffed animals into my cot. My mum, she always said that he just forgot that he gave it to me, or some excuse like that. So, growing up, more and more of these things would happen, but Mum was never around to see it. She really thought he was making it all up." I shake my head again, looking over at Cedric. "When I got my Hogwarts letter, I was so excited that I started floating. Crazy, isn't it? Well, Mum wasn't too happy. Started screaming at my dad, saying he cursed me and this and that, and then... She left." I shrug again, and Cedric reaches out to put his hand on my shoulder. His large hand envelops my shoulder, covering it completely. I can't help but smile at his sign of comfort.

"I'm so sorry that happened." He says quietly, and I shake my head.

"No, don't even worry about it. I'm glad it did. I wouldn't want to be anywhere else." I smile reassuringly, placing my hand atop of his and giving it a light squeeze. I couldn't help but feel giddy at the sensation of his hand under mine. Cedric shares my smile, nodding his head ever so slightly. We stand there for a moment, enjoying each other's company while gazing into the other's eyes. His eyes are warm and full of understanding, and I can't help but feel at ease looking into them. The moment doesn't last long, though, as the sound of a cleared throat breaks us apart.

"Sorry to interrupt." The twin says with a cheeky smile. I squint at him lightly, trying to focus on his nose. It was mostly straight- must be Fred. "But the tent is ready, and we're waiting on you both to eat. Though I'm sure you two would rather have something else for breakfast." He says with a wink, before walking off to disappear into the tent. I can't help but laugh as I look over to Cedric, watching his face turn pink, a look I'm sure I'm mimicking.

"Godric, he has no filter, does he?" Cedric asks, removing his hand from my shoulder to rub the back of his neck. I smile, shaking my head, erasing any nasty thought that came to it.

"Let's get to breakfast, shall we?"


	2. Chapter 2

YOUR POV

The tent nearly bursts with excitement as we step in, finally regrouping with the rest of our families. Cedric and I separate, as I follow Hermione and Ginny towards what I assume is the girl’s section. 

“Girls, choose a bunk and unpack.” I hear Arthur say from over my shoulder, causing me to smile as I toss my bag onto the bottom bunk. I start to unpack as he suggested, barely able to contain my excitement as the chaos unfolds. 

“Ron, get out of the kitchen, we’re all hungry!” I hear Arthur shout from behind me. 

“Yeah, get out of the kitchen, Ron!” The twins repeat in unison. I glance over, watching the twins get comfortable. I catch Fred’s eye as he leans back in his chair, planting his feet atop the dining room table as he mimics his twin’s actions. Arthur catches them and sends them a glare. 

“Feet off the table!” He orders, before hurrying off with my father and Mr. Diggory to get ready. 

“Feet off the table!” The twins echo, moving their feet down only until Arthur’s back is turned, just to put them back up. I can’t help but laugh at the smirk on Fred’s face. I shake my head, looking back down to finish unpacking before I feel a gentle hand pressed to my shoulder. I turn, meeting Cedric’s gaze and sending him a gentle smile, though moving from his touch. 

“Hey- oh, I’m sorry. I should’ve asked.” He brings back his hand, a slight pink on his cheeks as he shakes his head. “I’m a pretty touchy person, I forget that people don’t exactly… Know that.” 

“Don’t worry, Cedric. I don’t mind.” I shake my head, before turning to face him completely, my arms over my chest as I look at him. “What’s up?”

“I’m going with the Ministry Men to get ready for the game. Doing a bit of pregaming.” He says with a smirk. I can’t help but laugh at the nickname he gave our group of adults. “I wanted to make sure you were okay before I left. I’ll see you at the game, of course.” I feel my cheeks heat up, a permanent smile creeping across my face. He wanted to check up on me before leaving?

“Yeah, Ced. I’m sure I’ll manage here.” I glance over to the twins, who are already laughing their heads off at the table. “If I can’t survive the twins, I’ll run off with Hermione or something. Everyone seems nice enough.” I nod, running a hand through my hair. He nods along. His eyes trail off to the twins, and I swear for a moment I can see his smile falter, but in an instant, it’s back. He takes a few steps back, still smiling at me. 

“See you at the game, then!” He calls out before turning and disappearing from the tent. I can’t help but watch him as he leaves. The way he walks with an air of confidence around him, yet with the most welcoming smile on his face, makes all the other girls swoon. I’m starting to understand why. I rid my head of the thought. It’s hardly been three hours; I can’t fall for Cedric Diggory. 

Not yet at least. 

So, I stride over to the dining room table, playing with my fingers in a nervous manner before pointing to the open seat next to who I think is George. 

“Do you mind?” I ask the twins, looking between them. 

“Not at all.” They speak in unison, sending kind smiles my way as I take a seat. I glance at them, taking my lip between my teeth as I study their faces for only a moment. I take a deep breath. 

“George.” I say, pointing to the boy next to me. His eyes were a lot softer, though his jaw slightly more pointed. I then shift my gaze to the boy across from me. I recognize the freckles on his cheeks, and his big doe eyes. “And Fred.” I say, pointing towards him, and waiting for a confirmation. They share a moment of silence, meeting each other’s eyes before bursting into laughter. 

“Wicked!” George exclaims, nudging his shoulder into mine. “One of the fastest to tell us apart I reckon.”

“What did I tell you, George. She was studying us earlier, she’s been preparing her whole life for this!” I must’ve flushed deep at this moment, as Fred quickly dismisses the comment. “It’s our fault for being so bloody attractive, of course. I don’t blame you for a second.” He jokes, winking playfully in my direction. I shake my head as I laugh, bringing a knee up to my chest to get more comfortable in the chair. 

“I was studying you two.” I admit, looking them over once more as I shrug my shoulders. “But, I needed a way to tell you two apart.”

“And that way is..?” George leans in playfully, his eyebrows raised, and I laugh softly, shaking my head.

“Please, I can’t give away my secrets. It’s the only leverage I have.” Fred laughs at this, looking over at his twin.

“I like this one.”

My ears heat up in embarrassment and I can’t help but giggle at his words. We banter around the table, George getting up at one point to steal some food from the kitchen. During this time, Fred decides to convince me that I’m meant to be a Gryffindor.

“I am not a Gryffindor, Weasley.”

“You certainly could be.”

“You don’t even know me. You have no basis for your argument.”

“Maybe I just want an excuse to get you in my dorm.” He smirks, his eyes squinting slightly as he seems to challenge me. I laugh lightly, setting my palms on the table as I lean forward against it. I keep my gaze on his eyes, only flickering it to his lips for a slight moment before looking back up. His eyes widen, still locked on mine. Good. He noticed.

“As if I’d ever want that with you.” I smirk, leaning back in my seat. His jaw goes slack only for a moment, before he bursts out into laughter.

“See! Total Gryffindor move!” He shakes his head, leaning back in his chair as he crosses his arms over his chest. I can still feel his eyes on me, even when George comes back with the food. I thank him as we begin snacking. We spend the time joking between bites. I begin to wonder if they were this nice to everyone. There is never a moment of awkwardness in our conversation, and they act like we’ve known each other for years. A smile remains on my face, until Ron enters our area, awkwardly holding something.

“Bloody hell, you aren’t ready yet?” He asks, setting the items down on the table, revealing them to be face paint. I grin softly, reaching for the tube of green paint, only to feel Fred’s hand grabbing mine. I look up to meet his eyes, only to see a wicked grin as he starts to squeeze it.

“No!” I squeal, but it’s too late. The top of the tube popped off, and green paint was covering my hand, and then, my shirt. I whined, dropping my head back and closing my eyes as I listened to the twin’s booming laughter beside me. A thought runs through my head, and I act quickly, leaning across the table to smear the paint across Fred’s left cheek, wiping the smile clear off of his face. He gasps as the cold paint hits his skin, and quickly stands.

“You’re dead, Rosewood!” He shouts, and for a moment, I fear that he is angry. That thought only lasted a moment, before he grabbed a handful of red paint, planting the glob straight atop my head, and rubbing it into my hair. I gasp, my eyes widening as I stand, circling the table to get on his side.

“You did NOT just ruin my hair!” I yell, causing him to back away, a devilish smile spread on his lips. I reach up, gathering as much of the paint off of my head as I can.

“Red’s your color. Just like a true Gryffindor.” He teases, continuing to take steps back. I lunge forward, smearing the red paint across his nice sweater despite his attempt to dodge me. I smile in triumph.

“You’re right, I sure look better in it than you do.” 

“You should watch that mouth of yours, it might get you into proper trouble!” He grins, before wrapping one arm around my waist, trapping me in his grip. I wiggle as best I can, trying to escape is grasp, but it’s to no use; soon enough, both of the twins are spreading a mixture of paint across my face. I keep my mouth closed to avoid getting the paint in my mouth, but whine, so they can hear my discontent. Soon enough they let me go, the room filling with their laughter.

“George!” I whine once more, facing him and crossing my arms. “You weren’t even a part of this!”

“Twin’s honor, miss. I had to defend him.” He smirks, and Fred gives him I high five. I roll my eyes, heading towards the washroom so I could attempt to clean up. I stop in the doorway, though, and turn, to send the twins a playful death glare.

“I only like Ron from now on. He didn’t betray me.” I say, sticking my tongue out towards Fred and George, and shutting the washroom door behind me. I can hear the three of them erupt in laughter, and can’t help but smile to myself. I begin to strip, peeling the now ruined shirt off of my body. I rinse it in the sink, trying to get as much of the paint out as possible. Luckily, as it is only face paint, it comes out quite easily. I’m sure with a simple spell, the stain will disappear completely. I set the soaked shirt out to dry before stripping down completely, turning on the shower, and stepping in. I focus on my hair, attempting to get the now drying red paint out. I sigh softly, shutting my eyes. This is going to take a while.

About twenty minutes later, I’m confident I removed the paint from everywhere on my body, and step out of the shower. I wrap a fluffy towel around myself and mentally curse as I remember the boys who were likely sitting between the washroom and my room. I should’ve brought a new change of clothes with me before I changed. I sigh softly, taking a deep breath as I unlock the door, making my way towards my room. As I suspected, Fred, George, Ron, and even Harry were sitting on the couches in the main room. Almost immediately, Fred and George perked up, smirks on their faces.

“Merlin, (Y/N), if I knew we were going to get a show, I would’ve had a few galleons ready.” Fred teases, and I roll my eyes, flicking his forehead as I walk past him.

“Take a picture, boys. It’ll last longer.” I say, walking into my room and closing the curtain behind me. Luckily, the girls weren’t in there, so I didn’t have to worry about anyone seeing me.

“Clearly you’re not still mad about the paint or you wouldn’t have rewarded us with such beauty!” George yells from the main room, causing me to roll my eyes.

“Keep it up with your comments and I’ll hex you both!” I yell back, quickly dressing up in a nice sweater and jeans, before coming back out to the main room. The boys had cleaned themselves up at some point, and I couldn’t care less how. I huff softly as I sit on the ground in front of Harry and Ron, looking back at them over my shoulder. “Don’t just stare, I’m sure you’ve seen half naked girls before.” I murmur, leaning back against the arm of the couch. I’m not embarrassed, but the conversation is getting a little awkward.

“Such a smart mouth.” Fred smirks, sliding down from the couch to sit across from me. “Maybe you’d fit Slytherin better.” I roll my eyes once more. 

“Now that’s just rude.” I joke, running my hand through my wet hair in an attempt to detangle it. I raise my eyebrows as Fred holds out the tube of face paint again.

“To make it up to you,” He begins dramatically as I take the tube. “I am going to allow you to paint whatever you want on my face, good or bad, and I’ll keep it for the whole game.”

“Bloody hell, that’s a lot of freedom.” I smirk, grabbing a brush. “You sure you want to trust me with that?”

“I know you wouldn’t do something too bad.” He says, moving closer and shutting his eyes. I smile softly, squirting some paint onto the brush and gently putting it on his face. I spread it around carefully, but take the moment to study Fred up close. His breath is hot against my wrist as I cover his face in the paint. I rest my hand against his lips to paint down his nose, mentally taking note of how soft they feel against my skin. I watch as his eyelashes flutter whenever I start painting in a new spot. I begin to actually make a design on his face, going with a clover for the Irish as I completely cover him with white and green paint. I smile slightly as I notice his freckles still peaking through the thin paint.

“All done.” I say softly, moving back to sit against the couch. I smile gently at my work, nodding my head. “It looks wicked.”

“It really does.” George agrees, and for the first time I notice the small flags painted on his cheeks. I smile softly.

“I might steal your design.” I comment, smiling as I reach for the tube of paint again.

“I’ll do it for you, you wouldn’t do it justice.” Fred jokes, grabbing the paintbrush. I nod softly, leaning forward once more. He takes my chin in his hand, tilting it up slightly to face him. I feel my cheeks heat up softly, and I can only pray he didn’t notice. He doesn’t show any sign of it, though, as he painted soft lines on my cheeks to make the flags. I take in his face of concentration, watching as his eyebrows slightly furrow together, his lips slightly pursed together as he works on my face. After just a moment, he pulls back and nods, studying his work. “There, perfect.”

I smile gratefully, and before we know it, the moment is over. Arthur bursts through the tent opening with Hermione and Ginny, causing us to look up.

“Get ready, kids.” He says, unable to hide the grin on his face. “It’s time for the Quidditch World Cup!”


	3. Chapter 3

YOUR POV

“Come on Krum!” The twins yell from beside me, cheering on both teams as a pair of chasers fly past us, the wind blowing my hair in my face. I cheer on, leaning forward against the railing to get a better view of Krum as he dives straight towards the ground.

“He’s going for-“ I begin, yelling over the crowd. 

“The Wronski Feint!” Cedric finishes the sentence with me as he leans forward, gripping the railing excitedly. “Is Lynch going to fall for it?” 

Lynch did, indeed, fall for the Feint, plummeting face first into the ground. A gasp runs through the crowd at the injury, followed by the cheers from the Bulgarian fans. The mediwizards make their way over to Lynch, and Fred nudges me.

“You wanna be a healer, right? Will his injuries take him out of the game?” He asks, worry clear in his voice as his eyes never leave Lynch’s body. I squint, trying to take a better look at the player as the mediwizards get him to stand. 

“It’s hard to tell from here.” I respond, glancing over at Fred. “But it doesn’t look like he has any broken bones, he should be able to jump back in if he doesn’t have a concussion, which I suppose is what they’re checking for now.” Sure enough, Lynch was back on his broom within minutes. Fred relaxes beside me, his grip on the railing loosening. “See? Nothing to worry about.” 

“Krum!” The twins yell again as Krum flies past once more. The screaming and yelling only intensifies, the Irish stretching their lead to 130 to 10. 

“That should be a penalty, come on!” Cedric yells from the left of me. Ireland distracted the ref with their mascot, the Veela, in order to foul a Bulgarian player. 

“Boooo!” I join in with the crowd, before the arena erupts in cheers again as the Bulgarians are awarded a penalty shot. We watch as they miss it, causing the Irish to perform a short and cocky victory lap. The team flies by us before quickly rejoining the game, and I can't help but shiver as the wind picks up with their speed. 

“Cold?” Cedric asks, nudging my shoulder. I’m about to protest when he takes off his scarf, gently wrapping it over my shoulders. “There, I don’t need it anyway.” He sends me a smile before refocusing on the game. I feel my cheeks begin to heat up, so I quickly cover myself up with the scarf. I breathe in lightly, the scent of vanilla and honey engulfing me. I smile softly, thanking Cedric before refocusing on the game. I see George whisper something to Fred from the corner of my eye, causing Fred to shove him lightly. I roll my eyes at the playful banter of the twins before turning back to the game, just as a bludger slams into Krum’s face. Blood immediately begins gushing from his nose, and I gasp and grimace, shaking my head. 

“Bloody hell, that’s a broken nose!” I murmur, and Fred shakes his head wildly.

“But he’ll stay in the game right? He can’t drop out now, they’re so close to winning!” Fred all but yells, gripping the railing once more, his knuckles turning white. It was kind of adorable how into the game he was, though, it was clear he didn’t know a thing about injuries. 

“No, the mediwizards won’t even come to see him until after the game. It’s too high risk to take him out now. But, he’ll definitely be feeling it tomorrow.” I reassure him, gently rubbing his arm to comfort him. “They still got a shot, don’t worry.” He looks down at me for just a moment, about to say something, when he catches sight of something zooming by, and snaps his head back in the direction of the field. 

“There's the snitch!” He yells, pointing wildly towards the field. Cedric and I both lean forward against the railing to try and see better, his hand resting on mine. I feel myself blush again, though we both get distracted as we see what Fred found. 

“Krum’s heading for it!” Cedric shouts, cheering along with the crowd. We watch Krum lean forward on his broom, hand outstretched, blood covering his face and robes, and then-

“Krum has caught the Golden Snitch for one hundred and fifty points! It’s not enough to secure the win, though, so the final score is Ireland 170, to Bulgaria 160! Congratulations to the Irish for their victory!” We hear the announcement before the arena erupts into cheers, even louder than before.

“The Irish won!” Cedric exclaims, shaking his head with a big smile on his face. He turns to me in excitement, engulfing me in a warm hug, nearly picking me up off the ground. We both laugh as he sets me down, and I turn to hug Fred, though he’s already pushed past George and headed for the stairs. I frown softly.

“Someone isn’t taking the loss well.” I murmur, crossing my arms over my chest as the Weasley’s begin filing out. 

“I’m sure he’ll come around by the time we get back.” Cedric says, wrapping an arm over my shoulder. “You mind if I walk you back?” I nod softly, and the two of us begin walking back towards the tent, following the crowd. Cedric rubs his hand along my arm, keeping me warm with every step, and I can’t help but lean into him. We walk in silence, though it’s quite comforting. 

When we reach the tent, he squeezes my shoulder lightly, before letting go of my arm completely. 

“I should go find my father. You have a good night, okay? Don’t miss me too much.” He jokes taking a few steps back. 

“I don’t know if I can go a minute without you, Ced!” I exaggerate, placing the back of my hand against my forehead dramatically. We both laugh for a moment, before I reach up to take his scarf off. “Here, your scarf.”

“No, keep it.” He says, putting his hands on top of mine. “Looks better on you anyways.” Of course, with his final comment I blush furiously, the heat in my cheeks almost unbearable.

“Whatever you say, Romeo. Goodnight.” I give him a gentle goodnight hug before heading into the tent. I bite my lip, holding back a smile as I head into the living room, the boys dancing and laughing around. Well, at least Fred is in a better mood. 

I make my way over to Hermione and Ginny, finding a place in between them on the couch. We watch the boys as they dance around; the twins running around the tent with Irish flags around their shoulders, singing a ridiculous tune. 

“There’s no one like Krum!” Ron says suddenly, standing up on the table. “It’s like a bird the way he flies the wind!” At this, Fred and George start circling around him, flapping their arms and chanting “Dumb Krum”.

“Someone’s had too much butterbeer.” I whisper to Hermione, causing her to giggle. 

“He’s more than an athlete!” Ron cries, as Fred tosses his flag over his face. Ron pulls it off, clutching it to his chest and nearly swooning. “He’s an artist.”

“Think you're in love Ron?” Ginny teases, playfully rolling her eyes at the boys and their fantasy. 

“Shut up!” He mutters, hopping down from the table. “I’m not the only one!” I laugh a bit, shaking my head, before I realize he’s looking at me. In fact, everyone is. 

“Me? Are you mental?” I scoff, raising my eyebrows. 

“You do have Diggory’s scarf on.” Harry comments, and I roll my eyes. 

“I got cold! And besides, it’s been a day. I’ve known him for maybe, twelve hours. He doesn’t mean any more to me than any of you.” I shake my head, looking into the unconvinced eyes of my new friends. Was Cedric extremely kind and attractive? Yes. But the point stands, I hardly know him. I needed to change the subject. “And even if I did, at least I’d have a chance! Ron’s over here swooning over a Bulgarian boy who doesn’t even go to our school!”

“Viktor I love you!” George sings, mocking Ron and his movements, and I’m grateful for the change of tune. 

“Viktor I do!” Fred replies, kneeling beside Ron. We all laugh, and I can't help but roll my eyes and sing along with the silly song. 

“When we’re apart my heart beats only for-“ We all get cut off by the sound of an explosion, and I furrow my eyebrows. 

“Sounds like the Irish have got their pride on!” Fred says, looking towards the entrance. 

“That didn’t sound like a firework.” Hermione and I say at the same time, and we send each other a knowing glance. Just then, Arthur hurries in through the doorway. 

“Because it wasn’t.” He replies, piling things together. “Come quick, we have to get out of here.” Though confused, we all grab some of our things and head to the exit. “Fred, George, you're in charge of Ginny. Come on everyone, this way, stick together.”

Outside is crowded and busy, fires burning in some places as everyone rushes for safety. People are pushing past us and I try to stay as close as possible before my heart drops. 

“My father!” I yell over the crowd, beginning to turn away. Fred grabs my arm then, sending me a glance as more explosions sound off around us.

“We don’t have time!” He pulls me along, though the crowd of people is getting tighter and moving faster. “He’ll be able to help himself!”

I can’t just leave him here. I’d never forgive myself if something happened. So, I make a risky decision. I break away from Fred and begin running the other way. 

“Y/n no!” I hear him yell from behind me, though I don’t look back. I push my way through the crowd of people, the smoke getting thicker as I move inward.

“Dad!” I scream over the commotion, frantically searching for him as the crowd starts to thin out. “Father!” I yell again, to no use. There’s only a few people left now. He wouldn’t still be here, would he? Maybe if I went back towards the crowd…

I turn around and begin to yell out for him again, only to have a hand clamped over my mouth, and another around my waist, pulling me into the shadows. I try to scream against the hand, pulling on it and squirming in its grip in an attempt to break free. 

“Shut up!” The voice hisses, removing his hand from my mouth. “Are you trying to get killed?”

“You’ll get killed if you ever touch me like that again you freak! Who-“

“I said shut up! I’m trying to help you!” He covers my mouth again and I grab his wrist, trying to pull it away. His other hand held his wand, which was currently pointed at my neck. The gravity of the situation hit me. This man- boy, really, he couldn’t be older than me- could kill me. I had to get away. “I’m going to take my hand off and you’re going to stay quiet or else, you got it?” I gulped lightly but nodded my head. The boy hesitantly moved his hand away, watching me intently, his grey eyes trained on mine. He seemed to have trusted me, but only for the moment, as a great cloud formed above us. I look up and notice it- the Dark Mark. In the sky. Right above us. My eyes snap back to the boy in front of me. His wand still pointed at me, he presses a finger to his lips, telling me to remain silent.

My breathing picks up as I try to keep quiet, clamping my own hand over my mouth and squeezing my eyes shut. I could feel the boy move to stand beside me as I heard footsteps from around us. 

“Harry! Y/n! Where are you?” I immediately open my eyes as I hear Ron’s voice. I frantically look to the boy beside me, who glances around before nodding his head. 

“Over here!” I yell in response, hopping out from the tent we were pulled behind. I hear the footsteps coming towards us and I quickly run towards them. Once I meet up with them, I immediately engulf them in a hug. 

“We were worried sick!” Hermione exclaims, wrapping her arms around me. I quickly wipe the tears of relief off my face, not wanting them to see me cry. 

“Did you see that?” I ask, my eyes glancing towards the sky. They nod their heads in unison. I am about to speak again before Harry joins us, asking the same question as he hugs each of us. Hermione is about to speak when we hear someone yell.

“Stupefy!” The voice boomed, and we all dropped to our knees, narrowly missing the spell that was cast above our heads. 

“Stop! That’s my son!” We look up as we hear Arthur’s voice, and I’m relieved to see my father beside him. 

“Father!” I breathe, about to run up to him before a wand is pointed in my face. 

“Which one of you did it then? Hm?” Barty Crouch waves his wand as each of us, as the members come closer around us. 

“None of us!” I exclaim, offended as I glance towards the sky. 

“What is it?” Harry asks, clearly confused. Hermione sighs and looks at him. 

“It’s the Dark Mark, Harry. It’s his mark.” She said softly, glancing between us worriedly. Harry nods his head in understanding, glancing back up towards it. 

“The people in the hoods, earlier, those were his too, weren’t they?” He asks, and everyone nods grimly. We follow the adults, and I rub my arms softly, pulling Cedric’s scarf a little tighter around my neck. My father eyes me curiously. 

“Where’d you get that? I didn’t think you brought your scarf.” He asks me, and I try my best not to turn red. I shrug my shoulders in response. I really didn’t want to have this conversation with my father, especially not right now. Luckily we didn’t have to, as Crouch said we were free to go, and began to make our way towards the port key again. I smile slightly as I see the twins and Ginny. Ginny of course goes to comfort Harry, but the twins immediately wrap me in a hug. 

“I told you she wasn’t dead.” George quips to Fred, and he promptly rolls his eyes before looking back to me. 

“You shouldn’t have ran off! Your father came to find us right away.” Fred scolds, pulling back from the hug to look down at me. “You could’ve gotten killed.”

“I’m sorry, Fred, I was scared!” I argue back, crossing my arms as I look up to him. “You would’ve done the same thing-“

“No I wouldn’t have, because I think about how others would feel if I didn’t listen to them and something went wrong.” He cuts me off, and I can’t help but roll my eyes. 

“Fine, Fred, I’m so sorry for worrying about my father rather than how you feel.” I push him lightly as I walk by. I made sure to stand as far away from him as possible when we gathered around the port key. He was being stupid. Sure, I should’ve known that my father would be smart enough to find us. But what if he was stuck alone somewhere and I could help him? Anyone in their right mind would risk themselves to help their parents. I shake my head, letting out a sigh as I try to move on from the situation. We all get down and grab the port key, and before I know it, we’re spinning in the air. 

I couldn’t wait to go home.


End file.
